


Love Is a Fickle Thing

by BisexualBookman



Series: Rare Pair Week 2k19 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, One-sided Tyki/Kanda, One-sided Tyki/Lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: Tyki didn't know what was worse; Lenalee's all knowing smile, or having Kanda so close he could almost touch him.





	Love Is a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Rare Pair week - Lovers  
Prompts used: One-sided/Loss of Balance

A loud screech echoed through out the skating rink, quickly followed by Lavi’s loud laughter as Allen fell to his ass on the icy ground. Tyki slid up beside Lavi, joining in on his amusement at Allen’s expense. Allen said nothing, just huffed angrily and tried to get back on his feet, wobbling as he stood. 

Still hearing Lavi and Tyki’s muffled snickers, Allen turned around to glare at them, unsteadily skating towards them.

“It wasn’t that funny you two.” Allen grumbled.

“I beg to differ, Boy, there’s nothing funnier than watching you fall on your ass,” Tyki said.

“Yeah,” Lavi agreed, slinging an arm around Tyki’s shoulders, pulling the other man closer. Tyki’s smile tightened at the contact. He subtly shifted out of Lavi’s hold, using it as an excuse to skate up to Allen, ruffling the young man’s hair. 

“I didn’t even know a human could make that high of a noise.” Lavi continued, eye quickly shifting from Tyki to Allen.

Tyki laughed loudly at the glare Allen sent their way. 

“I’m going to leave now, before you guys have the chance to make fun of me more.” Allen said, trying to spin on his heel, but his lack of experience on his skates made him wobble and almost lose his balance again. Tyki laughed to himself as he watched Lavi skate after Allen, still teasing him.

Feeling someone’s presence next to him, Tyki looked over to see Lenalee skate up beside him with a smile on her face. A smile that Tyki knew very well, and one he did not want to see right now. 

“Skate with me?” Lenalee asked. Tyki sighed, knowing what she was going to ask him, but nodded regardless. 

Lenalee smiled brightly and hooked her arm through Tyki’s. Pushing off, they began to skate a lazy circle around the outside of the skating rink. After a few moments of Lenalee quietly humming along to the music being played, and Tyki mentally preparing himself for the conversation that was going to happen, Lenalee finally opened her mouth.

“You know,” she began. Tyki internally winced, here it comes.

“You and Lavi have been spending a lot of time together.” She continued, looking to see Tyki’s reaction out of the corner of her eye. Careful to keep his face neutral, if a bit annoyed, despite the sudden spike of anger he felt, Tyki calmly replied back.

“You mean Lavi’s been spending time with me. I’ve never actually agreed to spend time with him. He’ll just show up after my class or in the library when I’m studying.”

“That may be true,” Lenalee hummed, “But you don’t say no.” 

A sudden hot flash of anger shot through Tyki. He suddenly stopped skating, not caring at the moment that the action nearly sent Lenalee falling on her ass. 

“Stop trying to set us up.” Tyki snapped. He saw Lenalee wince at his angry tone, and instantly felt his anger evaporate. This wasn’t her fault. She was just trying to look out for her friends. It was his own stupid fault for getting himself into this situation. He was just tired of having this conversation with her over and over again. Sighing he turned to face Lenalee.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just-“ 

Tyki was cut off as he felt the solid weight of someone slam in to him, knocking him to the cold ground. He heard a slew of curses as the other person lifted themselves up, looking down at Tyki. 

Tyki already knew who it was before he even looked; the clean smell of soap that lingered on him, the brush of long hair against Tyki’s face, the hair that Tyki wished he could run his fingers through, the strong hands pushing against him, the ones he wished he could hold. 

Tyki looked up to see dark blue eyes staring back down at him. His heart twisted as he felt Kanda lean back, the body heat coming off the other suddenly gone. 

Tyki could hear Allen laughing at him, now that he was the one splayed on his ass on the ice. Tyki couldn’t think of a sharp retort, his mind filled with the uninterrupted view of Kanda. Tyki swallowed sharply at the sight of Kanda’s sharp jaw and straight nose. The sight of his bangs falling into those dark eyes that were glaring at Allen, the pieces that hung down and framed his face. Those thin lips that were pulled down into his customary scowl.

Tyki watched as Kanda looked at him, grunted out a ‘sorry,’ and then got up and started skating away. He continued to watch as Kanda skated around the edge of the rink, Allen and Lavi soon catching up with him. His eyes were still on Kanda even as he felt someone lean down next to him. He felt Lenalee’s small, delicate hand on his upper arm, rubbing it soothingly. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I brought that up earlier.” She said gently. “Do you want to head out, maybe get some ice cream?” 

Tyki’s throat tightened as he watched Kanda reach for Allen’s hand, interlacing their fingers and pulling the shorter man towards him. Tyki tore his eyes away from the sight, instead looking at Lenalee who was crouched next to him, her eyes soft and smile sympathetic. Nodding his head, Tyki smiled sadly at the understanding girl next to him.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”


End file.
